The present disclosure relates generally to the field of housing units for computer systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for mounting a computer system in a rack environment.
In environments in which the housings of electronic equipment, including computer systems, switches, routers, hubs, and other information handling systems, must be mounted in a limited space, the equipment and computer systems are often stored vertically in metal racks, sometimes referred to as equipment racks. Within the equipment rack, each unit of equipment is mounted to brackets that are coupled to the posts of the rack. The racks may have two posts or four posts. Two-post racks, sometimes referred to as relay racks or telecom racks, are common in the telecommunications industry. In the telecommunications industry, racks are used to house switches, routers, hubs, and other telecommunications equipment. As compared to four post racks, two post racks are sometimes preferred because two post racks generally occupy less floor space. Four post racks are sometimes preferred for the housing of computer systems because four post racks are generally more stable and include cable management fixtures in the rear of the racks. As compared to two post racks, four post racks provide an extra level of access security.
Some users of computer systems have recently attempted to use two post racks for housing computer servers and other computer systems. Earlier designs of server rack mounting hardware for two post racks included a fixed shelf for supporting the mounted unit. Because a fixed shelf design does not allow the mounted unit to be slid in and out of position, the fixed shelf design reduced the serviceability of the rack mounted electronic units. To upgrade or service a unit mounted on a fixed shelf, the unit often must be removed from the rack, causing the customer to experience excessive downtime of the electronic unit. Moreover, prior designs of mounting hardware for two post racks did not include a cable management fixture for supporting the cables that were coupled to the rear of the mounted unit. In addition, because of perceived or real deficiencies in the structure integrity of two post racks, the use of two post racks has been disfavored in the computer industry, despite the general acceptance and use of two-post racks in the telecommunications industry.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a rail system for an equipment rack includes a front bracket, a fixed center bracket, and a rear bracket. Each rail of the rail system also includes a removable center bracket. The removable center bracket operates to couple the rail system to the posts of the equipment rack. In a flush mount position, the front bracket and the removable center bracket are mounted on opposite sides of each post. For a center mount position, the removable center brackets of the rail system are exchanged between the left and right rails of the computer system, and rotated 180 degrees so that the plates of the removable center brackets are oriented toward the posts. The removable center bracket and the fixed center bracket are mounted on opposite sides of each post of the equipment rack.
An advantage of the rail system disclosed herein is a rail system that has the structural stability to support a computer system of other equipment in a two post rack. Whether the rail system is mounted in a flush mount configuration or a center mount configuration, the rail system is mounted to the posts of the rack such that brackets are mounted on opposite faces of the posts of the rack, providing the necessary structural stability to the rail system and posts of the equipment rack.
Another advantage of the rail system disclosed herein is a rail system design that is flexible and permits the conversion of the rail system from a flush mount configuration to a center mount configuration without the need for additional equipment. Removable center brackets are exchanged between the rails of the rail system as the rail system is switched between a flush mount configuration and a center mount configuration.
Another advantage of the rail system is a rail system for a two post equipment rack that includes a provision for cable management. The rear bracket of the rail system disclosed herein includes a fixture for managing the cables of the computer system of the equipment rack. Another advantage of the rail system disclosed herein is a rail system that permits the servicing of the computer system of the rack through a sliding mechanism. Another advantage of the rail system disclosed herein is a rail system that can accommodate computer systems of varying heights without affecting the structural stability of the equipment rack. Other technical advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following specification, claims, and drawings.